


It's Not the End of the World

by wildseulgi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildseulgi/pseuds/wildseulgi
Summary: Yoohyeon fails her exam but the day ends better than she expected.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	It's Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very cute one shot I wrote for @grapejiu because she's sad Minji is h*t. Enjoy!

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Handong, her best friend, said over the phone. 

“I just failed the most important exam of the semester; do you think I’m in the mood for that?” Yoohyeon responded bitterly, a permanent frown stuck on her face. 

“You’ll have other opportunities to have better scores. You need to forget about it,” Handong said gently. “You should come to the park with us. Maybe seeing some dogs will make you feel better.”

“I said no,” Yoohyeon buried her face into her pillow. 

“Okay. If you change your mind, call me,” Handong said before hanging up. 

Yoohyeon groaned, throwing her phone across her bed. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep the pain away. However, the only person who could truly make her at ease entered the dorm. 

She heard her place her keys on the table and her boots across the wooden floor. Yoohyeon was thankful she was a quiet person. 

When she heard footsteps coming closer, she pretended to be asleep. She heard her door being opened slowly, then soft steps got closer and closer until they stopped. She could feel Minji’s stare on her. 

“Yooh, are you asleep?” She asked in a soft voice. 

Yoohyeon decided to open her eyes, and the sight made her heart skip a beat. 

Minji didn’t know she had a massive crush on her. They’ve been living together for two years, and ever since she first saw her, the crush started. 

“Not really,” Yoohyeon responded. 

“Are you okay? You look sad,” Minji sat down on her bed. Then, she caressed her cheek softly with a worried expression. 

“I failed my chemistry exam,” Yoohyeon dropped the bomb. Minji knew she had been studying for weeks, so she gasped softly as Yoohyeon said that. 

“Awww, come here,” Minji opened her arms, inviting her for a hug. Yoohyeon really needed it, so she let Minji wrap her arms around her. Her head was laying on Minji’s chest, and she sighed in relief. 

“Since it’s almost dinner time, we should go out and eat something. Nothing too fancy,” Minji spoke on top of her head. “We can go whenever you want, what do you say?” Minji separated them briefly so she could look at her. 

Yoohyeon’s frown came back. She really didn’t want to go, but Minji was so sweet she couldn’t decline. Plus, it meant she got to spend even more time with her, so she forced herself to accept. 

“Anywhere I want?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“Yeah,” Minji nodded and smiled. “Anywhere.”

After a lot of thinking, she decided to go to a simple café down the street. Since she didn’t want to go too far, she chose a restaurant close to the dorms. 

The smell of coffee and bread hit her nostrils as she entered the small place. She also chose it because it was cozy, and she loved it. 

They sat next to the window, the view of the street and cars passing by distracting her. It was already dark outside, so the city lights looked beautiful. 

“What should we eat?” Minji’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Oh, um… I just want a sandwich, I’m not that hungry,” Yoohyeon looked at the small menu placed on their table. 

“I think I’m gonna do the same,” Minji said, closing the menu. “So, do you wanna talk about it?”

Yoohyeon’s frown came back. “I don’t know what to say. I just failed the exam and now my grades are not the best,” Yoohyeon explained. “Now I don’t know if I’ll get into graduate school.”

“Yooh,” Minji said. Her soft voice really did wonders. “Remember what I told you when we first met?” 

Yoohyeon shook her head slowly. 

“You were having the same troubles. Failing a lot of exams and giving up. I told you if it’s not meant to be, it won’t happen,” Minji said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is that you need to believe in yourself more, Yooh. You will make it into graduate school, and if you don’t, you can always try again. If it’s not meant to be now, then it’ll meant to be in the future. You always have to trust yourself.”

Yoohyeon listened to each word and felt overwhelmed. She had the urge to cry, but she hated crying in front of people. 

“Thank you, Minji. You always have the best advice,” Yoohyeon smiled briefly. 

“After we eat, we can go take a walk around the campus, what do you say?” Minji said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

Yoohyeon nodded, her heart pounding inside her chest. Minji looked beautiful under the soft glow of the dim yellow lights. 

She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but there was just something different that night. She had the sudden impulse to confess her feelings to Minji.

She didn’t know if she was way too vulnerable because she failed her exam, but what Minji is doing for her made her realize she didn’t just have a crush. What Yoohyeon felt was more real and deeper than she imagined. 

“Are you alright?” Minji’s voice brought her back to reality. “You’re staring at me,” Minji laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon’s cheeks turned red. 

“You’re cute. I’ll pay since you’re sad today,” Minji placed her hand on top of hers.

After paying for their meals, they walked next to each other around campus. It was a Friday evening, so the place was packed with lots of students. Some were attending parties, and some were just hanging around. 

“How are you feeling now?” Minji asked as she wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulders.

“Much better, thank you,” Yoohyeon was a blushing mess. It was the first time she was around Minji for so long. 

After walking around the campus for a few minutes, they decided to return to their dorm. 

Minji didn’t notice, but Yoohyeon was nervous. She decided in her head that she was going to confess her feelings to Minji, and she was terrified. It meant that their friendship could end tonight, so she was risking it all. 

“Should we watch some TV before going to sleep?” Minji said after they both showered. 

“Sure,” Yoohyeon said quietly, sitting on their worn-out couch. After Minji grabbed herself a bowl of cereal, she sat down really close to Yoohyeon. Way too close. Minji never cared for personal space. 

Yoohyeon wasn’t paying attention to the TV. She glanced at Minji’s side profile every now and then. She placed her shaky hands on her own lap, and Minji noticed the movement. 

“Are you okay? You look tense—”

“I have something to tell you,” Yoohyeon blurted out. She connected eyes with Minji, and they were as comforting as ever. 

Minji nodded, encouraging her. Yoohyeon inhaled sharply. 

This is it. 

“I like you,” Yoohyeon held her breath after saying it. She couldn’t read Minji’s expression, so she panicked. 

“I mean—”

“More than a friend?” Minji said softly. 

Yoohyeon went quiet for a few seconds. Then, she spoke. “Yes, but it’s okay if you don’t—”

“Yooh, it’s fine,” Minji set her bowl of cereal aside and held Yoohyeon’s hands. “I feel the same way.”

Yoohyeon’s heart stopped. Was she dreaming? Was the Kim Minji actually in love with her? 

“Really?” Yoohyeon asked in disbelief. 

“For a long time now. But I didn’t want to scare you away,” Minji confessed. 

She was speechless. Before she could say something else, Minji grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Then, she grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand, pulling her up. 

Minji guided her to the hallway and they stood in the middle of it. “We should get cleaned up and sort all of this out tomorrow. What do you say?” Minji caressed her cheek again. It felt different this time. 

“That’s a good idea,” Yoohyeon replied. 

After they got cleaned up, Yoohyeon walked towards her bed like usual, but Minji stopped her. 

“Since you’re sad, I should keep you company. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

She knew Minji meant it in the most innocent way, but that didn’t stop Yoohyeon from feeling goosebumps all over her spine. She nodded silently, and Yoohyeon climbed on her bed first. Then, she felt Minji wrapping her arms from behind, spooning her. 

“Are you still sad about your exam?” Minji spoke into her hair. 

“Not anymore,” Yoohyeon genuinely smiled for the first time that day. 

Maybe failing wasn’t exactly the end of the world.


End file.
